amor de discoteca
by amy-chan kagamine
Summary: ¿Quién podía creerlo?. Encontré el amor, encontré mi amor, encontré mi… Amor de Discoteca… pesimo summary... pero no me maten que soy nueva porfa TT-TT


**Amor de discoteca**

PV Len

Era un viernes por la noche ¿o un sábado?, no…, se podrá decir que era un sábado, ya que eran las 00:47 hs de la noche.

Estaba en una discoteca, muy buena, musca muy bailable, luces, reflectores, cámaras de homo, y una pista que tenía luces de colores en el suelo. Me divertía mucho, fui solo, no tenía ganas de esta acompañado. Me emocionaba esta hay, tenía ganas de divertirme.

Al entrar, lo primero que vi *obviamente* fue mucha MUCHA gente, habían chicos tímidos, chicos MUY lanzados, chicas muy inquietas, etc.

No estaba en mis planes conocer a alguien y mucho menos enamorarme o algo parecido.

Pero… todo cambio cuando la vi, ella estaba hay bailando, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, pude apenas verla; ya que estaba rodeada por muchos chicos, ella… ella era muy hermosa: traía puesta una falda blanca con un cinturón amarillo, con una blusa color negro de tirantes anchos, con el cabello corto color oro adornado por un moño blanco y pasadores del mismo color.

Me quede estático, no sabía que me pasaba, sus ojos penetraban mi corazón y mi alma, esos ojos azules como el mar y ese cabello color oro hacían resaltar mas su piel que parecía la figura de una muñeca de porcelana.

En ese momento quise ir a hablarle, a bailar con ella, pero...

¡NO PODIA MOVERME!

*¿QUE ESPERAS IDIOTA? ¡INVITALA A BAILAR!* me gritaba mi mente *tan solo mira como esos estúpidos se la comen con los ojos… ¡APRESURATE!

-pero… ¿qué tal si me rechaza?...- susurre para mi mismo *¡pero ya! Tan solo observa, ¡LA ESTAN VIOLANDO CON LOS OJOS! Apúrate si quieres conquistarla* me ordeno mi subconsciente.

-sí, tengo que apresurarme- susurre de nuevo.- hay voy…- dije con un aire de confianza.

Fui acercándome a ella, apartando a los demás chicos de mi camino, mi camino que era ella, que solo seria ella, aunque no la conociera, sentía que ya la amaba.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron…

PV Rin (todos queremos saber de ella, jeje)

Yo estaba ahí, bailando como nunca, pero algo incomoda, todos los chicos se me acercaban, me hablaban, me coqueteaban, entre otras cosas, y yo solo los ignoraba.

Ya me estaba cansando, seguí ignorándolos, pensando que así se irían, pero no, seguían viviendo de a montón.

Solo quería divertirme, bailar, relajarme, despejar mi mente.

Pero no, tenían que ver los chicos a joderme la noche, pero para no ser "descortés", seguía sonriendo.

*ah… ya me estoy cansando, me jodieron la noche…* pensó mi subconsciente.

Quería estar sola, por eso no quise venir con amigas, ya que estaba en esos momentos de querer estar en soledad al menos unas horas.

Fui a esa disco solo para divertirme y pasar tiempo de calidad, no estaba en mis planes conocer a alguien y menos enamorarme, pero… como el destino esta encabronado conmigo me jugo la contra.

Me enamore, sip, me enamore a primera vista de un chico con el cabello como el sol y unos intensos ojos color cielo *wooooww mierda* pensé.

Veía como venia caminando con paso difícil hasta mi, por culpa de esos estorbos frente mío.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, sentía que en algún momento, mi corazón escaparía de mi pecho.

Llego hasta mí, con una semi sonrisa, sentí que me derretía al ver esa mueca en su perfecto rostro.

Mis mejillas me ardían, cabe a suponer que seguramente estaría más roja que un tomate.

-hola- dijo

-h-hola… - respondí tímidamente.

-m-me p-pregu-untaba si… quieres que… bueno…los dos…- se notaba su nerviosismo, pero yo seguro que estaba peor.

PV Len

-aaaah… ok-dije intentando reunir todo el valor del mundo-… ¿quieres bailar?...-le dije con una semi sonrisa, intentando ocultar todo el nerviosismo que tenia.

Ella se quedo mirándome con esos profundos ojos color mar, parecía un… ángel…, si esa era la palabra correcta para definirla…

PV Rin

-…¿quieres bailar?...-me lo dijo con una dulce sonrisa, casi me derrito ante ese acto, me quede quieta, quería gritar "SI, SI, SI, SI, POR SUPUESTO QUE SI", pero ni siquiera podía moverme.

-aa… etto… em…- pronuncie, ni yo misma me entendía.

-bueno, si no quieres solo tien…-

-¡NO!, digo, si, me encantaría bailar contigo- dije, sintiendo como el rubor de mis mejillas se extendía en todo mi rostro.

-ok… ven- dejo, extendiéndome su mano para tomarla.

El tenia una hermosa sonrisa, era, era… como un… ángel.

-si- musite, sin pensarlo dos beses tome su mano, sentí como me la apretaba suavemente, se sentía muy cálido.

PV Len

*Si!... lo logre!* pensé en el momento que sostenía su mano y nos dirigíamos a la pista de baile.

Esa noche el DJ estaba tocando un ritmo muy especial… una clase de canción romántica pero con ritmo. En ese momento y de seguro para siempre, el destino estaría de mi lado.

Todo el momento perdí la cabeza por ella. Solo una frase estaba en mi mente "LA AMO".

-bueno… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte, estaba ansioso de conocer el nombre de la chica de mis sueños.

-m-mi nombre es…- comenzó a decirme… tenía una dulce voz…-

-…Rin,… Rin Nagano…- que de embelesado, Rin…, ese nombre jamás lo olvidare.

-¿y el tuyo?- me pregunto con un tono de inocencia, era tan tierna…

-Len Kagamine…- le respondí, solo podía ver sus ojos, que como dicen, las puertas de su alma...-…que linda…-

-eh?...- su rostro se ruborizó completamente

-perdón!... es que se me escapo… lo lamento…-

-no importa, pero… igual, gracias- me dijo, ella era realmente tierna.

Luego de varios minutos, que para mí concierne parecieron segundos, nos fuimos a la entrada de la discoteca.

Seguimos hablando, me entere muchas cosas sobre ella, anécdotas, gustos, ocio, etc.

-bueno Len, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde… la pase genial hoy – me comento, pero yo no iba a dejar que se fuera, o al menos sola.

- te acompaño, tal y como dijiste, ya es tarde y una señorita no puede ir sola a altas horas de la noche…-le ofrecí, mientras ella asentía en un "si"

PV Rin

Me sentía realmente a gusto, ya lo conocía bien, o lo suficiente como para enamorarme más.

Len Kagamine, ese nombre que antes de conocerlo hizo saltar mi corazón.

Ahora estaba hay conmigo, acompañándome hasta mi departamento.

Ninguno de nosotros dos hablaba, no hacía falta, era un silencio muy cómodo.

Hasta que llegue a mi destino. Mi departamento. Mi "hogar". Mi soledad. Y mi comodidad en cierta forma.

Debo admitir que extrañaba a mis padres, pero no puedo hacer nada, yo no me quería mudar de Tokio, ni mucho menos a Londres, donde ellos se encontraban trabajando.

-bien… aquí es, gracias por acompañarme, la pase muy bien hoy…-

- yo también, no pensaba conocer a nadie esta noche, hasta que apareciste tu, y bueno…-

-yo digo lo mismo…-

-..Yo creo que es el destino… ¿no?...- me dijo…

-si puede ser, yo también pienso lo mismo… bueno adiós, Len…-me despedí

-…. Espera! espera por favor…-

-¿sí?- pregunte un poco confusa.

-… me… yo, bueno…-

-…-

PV Len

-te amo- solté de un golpe, temiendo lo peor.

Que me rechazara. Que se riera. O que me golpeara.

Ella se quedo parada, hay, sorprendida.

-perdón… será mejor que me valla.- me gire, pero no pude ni hacer ni un solo paso, ya que sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano.

-yo… también te amo…Len…- lo dijo… sentí mi corazón saltar de alegría y proseguí a girar y abrasarla lo más fuerte posible.

-Rin… desde que te vi hoy me enamore perdidamente de ti, no sé cómo decírtelo mas explicito pero creo que fue como…-

-¿Amor a primera vista?...- pregunto con cierta timidez.

-Sí, fue eso, fue amor. Amor a primera vista.-

Una vez finalizado nuestro abrazo, nos miramos a los ojos, tome su mentón y deposite en sus labios un beso, intentando transmitir todo el amor que me hizo sentir en tan solo unas horas.

Ella correspondió al beso con la misma ternura que lo hice yo, duramos varios minutos, luego de separarnos le sonreí con toda la dulzura que pude.

-Te amo- dije con una semi-sonrisa.

-Te amo- concluyo ella, para así sellar las palabras con otro beso, cargado de todo nuestro amor.

¿Quién podía creerlo?. Encontré el amor, encontré mi amor, encontré mi… Amor de Discoteca…


End file.
